Her life before fire
by HoneyGolden
Summary: A poem about Spottedleaf's life before she joined Thunderclan, and became a medicine cat. I suck at summaries, just read already. I might write more poems about warrior cats...
1. First Love-Spottedleaf

**Okay, just so you know, I already know spottedleaf wasn't a kittypet. I just made it that way for my poem/story. Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Owner's pov:

Best friends are rare,

And it's only fair,

Dogs are man's best friend,

But a girl's is not a rat

A girl's best friend is not a diamond,

But a diamond studded collar and a small, dull, golden bell.

That hangs around the neck of a little kitty cat.

Her fur is the color of an egg shell,

Stained with chocolate caramel.

She may pretend,

To be a lion,

But she's my best friend,

So why have a diamond?

She still has the heart of a lion,

And the hiss of a tiger.

Though she may only be small

Because after all,

I'd still rather a leopard,

Than a German Shepard…

I'd rather a lion with a fluffy mane,

Because I don't want a Great Dane…

I'd be way merrier,

With a cat, not a Bull Terrier

I'm not at all fussy,

But I wouldn't like to have a Husky

I'd rather a have a cat, that hardly makes a sound,

Than a barking mad Dachshund!

I wouldn't mind a rag dolly

Cat, than a big border collie

Because dogs are a man's best friend.

She meows pleading for cuddles,

Her warm pelt looks as if it were

Splotched with muddy puddles.

Her big round eyes asking for hugs,

As round as saucers filled with creamy milk,

And warm scented hot chocolate in mugs.

Her purring comforts me,

Like the ticking of a clock,

Or the buzz of a honey bee.

Her fur is mottled,

Brown, and white as lace.

She is warm as a hot water bottle,

Her whiskers tickle my face.

She is a furry fluff ball at the foot of my bed,

Sleeping on my foot in my bed.

Keeping my toes warm,

As I read my book.

She is my best friend

But one day she left me,

But I knew she would never be gone.

Because I saw her behind a tree,

In the forest across the road from my lawn.

Her eyes were sad and dep with longing,

She would but I had to free her from belonging,

To me, a twoleg

She reminded me of Nutmeg

She, a wild creature

She could never truly be mine.

I looked deep within myself,

But I knew she would be just fine.

The night before I had a dream bizarre,

Then it became clear.

She had a destiny I could not join,

So I removed her collar, bell, and engraved coin.

Libby was no more.

I locked her collar in my bottom draw,

Meanwhile she was assigned a mentor.

I only saw her once more after that,

But then she was a free, wild, warrior cat.

Libby's pov:

Libby was once my name,

Back them when I was tame.

But then came the prophesy of flame.

He reminded me of me,

And how it used to be.

His warm coloured pelt,

Described exactly how I felt.

Every half moon,

StarClan's prophesies were sung,

Of fire and flame.

But alas my end came to soon,

I had only myself, and Clawface to blame.

In my ears bells rung,

Then I was replaced by Yellowfang.

I still watch him from up high,

But I can not describe how it is to die.

 **have any suggestions for more warrior poems? review and share your ideas!**


	2. My name-Spottedleaf

**This is dedicated to Kiwifruit & Orio**

* * *

 **Leaf-fall**

The tree leaves fading green to red

Branches bare,

As if they're dead.

But do the trees feel any sympathy,

For the leaves they've shed?

The leaves kept the tree alive,

And how does the tree repay?

By dropping the leaves to the floor

Goodbyes, they don't even say.

 **Leaf-bare**

Through winter, long and cold.

The trees stand alone, without their leaves,

Tall and bold.

Bare, bruised and hollow,

The trees shiver and shake,

They swing in the breeze

When the branches threaten to break.

 **Newleaf**

Then after winter, spring comes.

The trees grow new leaves,

Flowers and plums.

But do the trees miss their old leaves?

Or the petals from their flowers,

That were loved so by the bees?

 **Newleaf into Greenleaf**

Through the spring and the summer

The leaves were always there,

But do the trees feel any sympathy?

Do they even care?

When the trees drop their leaves.

And start to prepare,

For the long cold winter.

Is it at all fair?

 **Greenleaf into Leaf-fall**

The very leaves that sheltered birds from rain,

Now falling to the ground.

As they turn to the colour of flame.

Though the leaves will come back again

They will never be the same

Now they fall to the ground.

Leaf after leaf, again and again.

 **Leaf-fall**

Do they feel bad? Or sad?

Or anything at all?

Or do they just get used to it,

So that they learn not to care at all.

Do the trees heart's break

Every time the leaves fall?

The leaves quietly come and go

While the trees live to be big, old, and tall

Do the trees think of them when their new leaves grow?

Because if I were a tree I'd never ever let them go. ~Spottedleaf

Next chapter I will move onto Cinderpelt.


	3. Lion, Jay and Flame-Cinder

**Okay, I hope you like this poem. Please review and tell me who you think my next victim should be. Special thanks to _Emily Harmony_ for being the first to review, and to Heavenly Survivor for suggesting Cinderheart/pelt! enjoy!**

* * *

After fire,  
There is smoke,  
There are cinders,  
That remain.  
Tigerclaw was a liar,  
My heart broke.  
Must I live with the elders?  
The constant pain.

My warrior dream,  
Can never be.  
A blood stream,  
Coming from my knee.

My back leg hurts,  
But my heart hurts more.  
I again became Cinderpaw.  
But with a new mentor.

Then I became Cinderpelt,  
Oh the pain I had felt.

The soldiers came in black and white.  
They were big,  
But we gave a good fight.  
The Nursery!  
I ran there with cursory

I died that day, but was given another  
Chance  
My new mother  
Named me at first glance  
I was Cinderkit again

Jaypaw helped me  
I dived under water  
I was free  
I was soon swimming like an otter.

Jaypaw became jay feather  
We couldn't be together  
Lionpaw became Lionblaze  
He set my heart a blaze  
I was named Cinderheart  
Oh boy did I earn that name,  
For Lion, jay, and finally flame.


	4. Blind Love-Sandstorm

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Blind love.

That's what it was.

Blind as Jayfeather.

Yet, he was never really blind

As obvious as Tigerstar's treachery…

Hidden in plain sight.

As pure flower you will ever find.

Staring you in the face.

Not to notice until it's too late.

Brought together by fate.

'Will you be my mate?'

Not to notice until it's too late…

Sandy pelt shimmering

Fiery pelt glistening

Ears listening

Tails winding

Words binding

And love tying.

Two cats smiling.

* * *

 **Because this was so short… here is an extra poem for you guys (and girls)**

* * *

Sand storm.

Blinding.

Fire.

Choking.

Cinder.

Smoldering.

Leafs.

Falling.

Dust.

Rising.

Jays

Crying

Holly

Prickling

Lion

Roaring

Leafs

Pooling

Together.

Fighting for what?

Love?

Death?

Kits?

Happiness?

Greed?

Power?

Peace?

Fighting for peace?

There is no peace in fire, sand, cinders, and dust.

Or even rust?

But hey will do what they must…

For everything and everyone.

Because in Star Clan

They trust.

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Comfort-Princess

**Thanks everyone, especially** ** _Heavenly Survivor_** **for giving me ideas, and coming up with princess.**

 **Sorry it's been so long, but I fear this might be my last poem.**

 **Enjoy:**

* * *

Sleeping Soundly

By mother's side,

Now awake

Wide eyed.

Brothers and sisters,

Fluffy kit coats,

Together by mother like docked boats.

Some Tabby, some grey,

And some bright red.

Side by side we lay.

Some the color of oats.

All together in mothers soft bed. 

Long since then, though I remember it well,

My life is trapped by a collar and a bell.

On the past I try not to dwell.

My brothers and sisters were sold,

But I stay, day after day,

Eat sleep and play.

On the bright side I never

Worry about weather or prey.

However…

I found love his name unknown,

I was expecting his kits

When a fiery figure scared me half to death!

I ran to my owners, but I felt something strange.

I couldn't stop thinking about that cat, pelt red as rage.

Then once again I saw him, then I knew who he was;

Rusty, my brother from long ago back in mother's warm bed. 

Once my kits were born,

I wanted them not to go through what I went.

I wanted to choose my kit's fate.

I picked my eldest son.

He had soft, fluffy, white fur

That was bright as the sun.

Once he was gone, I missed his purr,

But that's just how things were.

I wished he was back with me in my soft bed. 

He would become a warrior, and make me proud.

Seasons passed, monsters came and reduced the forest to rubble.

I knew that the clans where headed for great trouble.

I never saw my kit or brother ever again.

When I saw Rusty again for the second time I knew,

My life would never be the same,

It would never again be

Like it was in mother's soft bed. 

**Please Review!**


End file.
